White Lion (Legendary Defender)
The White Lion was one of the first lions built by King Alfor. Possibly the most powerful yet hazardous of all the lions, the White Lion is the Guardian of Spirits. Because it was replaced by the Black Lion thousands of years ago for the main torso and head, it currently forms no part of Voltron itself. The White Lion's current paladin is Albino of Zalrion. Albino often refers to the White Lion as a boy. History The White Lion was the first of the lions to be created from the comet and was originally supposed to be the main center piece of Voltron. However, as Alfor had ran some experimental tests on the beast he had realized that, through a vision formed by the lion itself, the lion's own powers were beyond his own complete understanding. This is where he had begun to realize that the lion was quickly evolving and would soon have full control of it's own actions, in which Alfor had found surprising yet concerned about the consquences. As the days progress Alfor constantly recieved visions of the lion and the dire effects if one were to unlock it's true and primary power. Every night he would be the one to pilot the lion in his dreams and would finally discover what the cost for power was; the paladins own life. He was shocked at his own discovery, realizing that the lion was too dangerous for one to pilot alone he had quickly devised a plan to keep the lion out of the wrong hands and make sure that no one would dare use it; he had decided to pass down the lion to an ancient, yet benevolent race that would house the lion, that is until they would once again pass the beast down to another in a continous cycle. It had eventually reached planet Zalrion, where it was kept hidden deep within the Castle's catacombs, locked in a solid steel room with various markings of the beast flying through the skies and in to the stars. No one is sure how Albino actually discovered the lion or how she had managed to open the door. What can be said however is that she had forged a bond with the beast due to them sharing the same goal; they wished to prove themselves worthy of being who they want to be. Personality The White Lion, while appearing to pocess the knowledge and seriousness of the Black Lion, is actually quite the opposite of it's successor. The lion is shown to have a child-like mentality; playful, optimistic, curious, and energetic. It lacks any seriousness and leadership qualities of Black; instead, it is most like the Blue Lion. Once the lion has warmed up it's paladin, it is the mastermind of pranks and has a tendency to show off in front of the other main lions. However, during combat, it is extremely paranoid of it's surroundings and increadibly protective of it's paladins. This leads to many accidents occuring between it and the other lions, as the White Lion itself is not afraid to shoot anything that comes into its vision, even other allies. Weapons The White Lion has a multitude of weapons at it's disposal; it has a mouth cannon, tail lasor, jaw blade, paw blades, and it's Blades of the Wraith, one of it's primary elemental abilities. The mouth cannon and tail lasor are it's primary combat attacks; the mouth cannon able to destroy an entire fleet of Galra fighter jets if aimed properly while it's tail lasor is more for sniping enemies from a distance. It's jaw and paw blades are more for close combat than anything else. Due to it's sturdy armor it is able to take more hits than the normal lion, making it able to survive close encounters more frequently than the others. It's hidden and elemental ability is it's Spiritual Roar. By using this ability, it unlocks a new set of unique and devestating powers. * Blades of the Wraith * Short-ranged Teleportation * Increased fire power; applies to paw and jaw blades as well * Able to enter a state in which it is able to phase through solid matter Blades of the Wraith The White Lion's wings become 'enhanced', similar to the Black Lion and it's Ephemeral Wings, however instead of it's structure growing more massive in size and energy feathers peering from the bulk, the main wing section splits into five, smaller pieces. These pieces are shaped similar to a blade; thin and sharp near the tips while it has a cannon on the upper part of the blade. These can be used to pierce enemy Galra Warships, protect the lion by forming a shield similar to Zarkon's Ro-beast armor, and even use the cannons to sweep a playing field of Galra fighter jets.